1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a bipolar-complementary metal oxide semiconductor (Bi-CMOS) transistor, in which a source/drain and a gate are formed using a single polysilicon process, and a method of fabricating the Bi-CMOS transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bi-CMOS transistors are being actively researched in order to realize high operational speed, high integrity, and low power consumption. A Bi-CMOS transistor includes a bipolar transistor that can operate at high speed and a CMOS transistor that is highly integrated and has low power consumption.
In order to realize a high frequency bipolar process, a double polysilicon process is generally used. However, in a case where the Bi-CMOS transistor is fabricated using the double polysilicon process, an additional mask process is required to fabricate the high voltage CMOS transistor. In addition, since the high voltage CMOS transistor requires an extended drain, it is difficult to fabricate the CMOS transistor.